Through the Mist
by Hermioneee
Summary: AWE spoilers. Will comforts Elizabeth following the death of her father, Weatherby Swann. Their relationship is tested from that point on, and decisions on safety, loyalty, and trust have to be made once another problem arises.
1. Safe Embrace

The wind whipped through the company, howling out the pain that was very evident. Elizabeth was still folded up in Will's arms, her face hidden as she sobbed over her father's death.

" Is there anything that can be done?" Will asked, rocking Elizabeth.

Tia Dalma only shook her head, her eyes masked with sorrow as she stared at the young couple. The crewmembers of the Black Pearl were silent. Will picked Elizabeth up, still holding her close to him, and carried her below decks into the small room that she was staying in. She didn't protest, or try to fight him off like she had been earlier. She just shuddered, like she was in shock.


	2. We're Not Back

_He ripped her off the rigging, pulling her onto him. _

_" Elizabeth!"_

_" No- Father!! I won't leave you!!" _

_" Shh…Elizabeth…" _

_Her cries were muffled as he held her close, she couldn't escape his embrace. Will feared that is he let her go, she would instantly try to fling herself over board. It was a harrowing sight to see the Governor of Port Royal looking so dreadful. It was an even more harrowing to watch Elizabeth's reaction. _

_They had seen the boats with the dead, some with several people, some with lonely passengers. All of the dinghies had lanterns, and the sight of floating orbs and gray souls reminded Will of Tia Dalma's swamp. She was with them, Tia Dalma. Together, she and Barbossa were the only ones who knew how to get Jack back from the Locker. When the task was done, they sailed for what felt like an eternity. With the eternity not seeming to be drawing to a close, they had finally spotted some form of life. Or not._

_" It's my father - we've made back! Father!! Father, look here!" Elizabeth smiled and called out to the dinghy that held Weatherby Swann. _

_" Elizabeth," Jack's kohl rimed eyes bore into her's. " We're not back". _

_Elizabeth's expression visibly darkened, and she turned back to her father. Will reached out for her, but she moved along the side of the ship, her hands running unsteadily across the railing. _

_" Elizabeth!" The Governor finally noticed his daughter, who was now pale. " Are you dead?" She shook her head, traveling down toward the bow of the ship. " I think I am." _

_" Come aboard!" She called out to him. _

_The governor looked very inhuman as he explained how he discovered th secret of the chest that held the heart of Davy Jones, how if you stab the heart, you own must take its place. " The Dutchman must always have a captain". _

_" Fetch a line!" Elizabeth called out to the crew. When no one moved, she got one herself and tossed it overboard. The Governor did not catch the rope, and let it slither off of the dinghy into the cold, dark water. _

_" I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth". _

_" Take the line, Father, take the line!" Her voice hitched, and she grew hysterical with each word. She shook the rope, and let it fall off the side of the Black Pearl. When governor Swann turned away from Elizabeth, she began to run to the rigging, and hoisted herself up onto the railing, and prepared to jump._

_" She must not leave the ship!" Tia Dalma's husky voice awoke the crew from their trance. All members ran to where Elizabeth was about to jump, and when Will reached her first, he attempted to pull her down. She protested, and hit him, but finally he was able to pull her off. He restrained her in his embrace._


	3. Goodbye

When he reached Elizabeth's room, he set her in a chair. He took the blanket off her bed, and then gingerly lifted her onto the mattress. Her face was white; she resembled the dead people who were still floating by the Black Pearl. Will propped a pillow up behind where she sat. He removed her boots, marveling at the softness of her white feet. Then, he unbuckled the belt around her waist that held her sword and pistol. He stowed the shoes and belt under her bed. Then, almost stopping himself, he gently began to unbutton the buttons on her tunic. When she didn't protest, he continued down to the last button, and then raised the light fabric over her head. She was left in her white shift.

Elizabeth gazed at him, and caught his eye. Will kept the eye contact for as long as he could stand it, not breaking it when he pushed her lightly onto her back, and not breaking it when he put a blanket over her. He blew out the lamp, and once the flame was gone, the room was dark. He walked towards the door.

" I'm going to kill him."

Will turned at the sound of Elizabeth's voice. " What?"

" Beckett. I'm going to kill him for murdering my father."

He crossed the room and sat on the chair next to the bed. " You can't do that, Elizabeth".

" Why not?" She snapped. " He didn't have any restraints. Besides, it isn't your choice to make."

" You can't kill a man for revenge, you'll only regret it later. Do you really want murder to be hanging over your head for the rest of your life?" Will protested.

Elizabeth lifted her head, and stared into Will's eyes for a moment. Then, slowly, she put a hand on the back of his neck, and pulled him into her kiss. He had to get up from the chair in order to comply with this new command. Elizabeth pulled him onto the bed, and Will broke the kiss to look at her. She was crying, and her eyes were glassy and looked empty. They weren't supposed to look like that, not now, not when they were doing _this. _Elizabeth leaned in again, and touched the buttons on his shirt. She undid two of them. Suddenly, she fingered the buckle of his belt, and began to undo it. Will held her down against the mattress to suppress her.

" Why are you doing this?"

Elizabeth looked confused. " What do you mean? I love you, Will."

The emptiness in her eyes taunted Will. _Look at how flippantly she says that. _

" Elizabeth- you're only doing this because of what happened. This isn't what you need. This isn't the right way to grieve, love."

Since Will was holding her down on her back, Elizabeth had no where to look but at him. They kept this eye contact until all of a sudden, a sob escaped her throat. Will immediately hauled her into his arms.

" Oh…God…"

" Shh..Elizabeth….it's alright."

" Will…Will, why did this happen? I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Will rocked Elizabeth just like he did earlier on the deck. " It's alright, Elizabeth."

" But I didn't even get to say goodbye."

They stayed like that for a while, and Will was quick to forget Jack, the Kraken, and the kiss Elizabeth gave Jack. He just focused on comforting her in the first time he,  
William Turner, had ever seen Elizabeth Swann cry.


	4. Destiny Becomes You

Will figured it was almost midnight, but he still didn't go to the quarters he shared with the crew. Instead, he went back to the deck of the Black Pearl. Cotton was at the wheel, and the rest of crew were scattered about, sitting on crates or steps. Tia Dalma was shaking her assortment of crab's legs again, and Barbossa was at the stern, staring at the retreating dinghies that were, thankfully, past the ship. Jack and Gibbs were quietly talking to one another at the bow. Will went to them.

" Jack, I don't know if that be wise, yet-,"

" – yet I'm captain, and I say if more rum be needed, then it is needed."

" But Captain, we have enough, and making port will be-,"

" Not in your best interests, Jack." Will stepped up and stood before the two pirates. " The East India Trading Company is everywhere."

Jack looked him up and down. " William, don't talk about things you don't understand. Now, go take care of your dolly, then."

" I have. Elizabeth is sleeping."

" Doubt it. She's probably with Cotton somewhere, sneaking behind your back again. I bet _he's_ not a eunuch-," Jack stated, pointing at Will.

" Jack…"

" Fine- what is it you seek, William? What answers are you looking for from old Jack?" Gibbs apparently bored of the conversation, left Will and Jack alone.

" Jack, I need to know if-if you, err, _like _Elizabeth."

Jack frowned. " Let me use an analogy here, dear William, for I like analogies. You see, Hector Barbossa-," Jack pointed at the other captain. "-and I used to be comrades. Me, in my destined post as Captain of all things wet, and him as my first mate. But when he deserted me on that bloody island, I decided that I would rather like to hate the man. So, you see, William, there is your answer."

Will crossed his arms, and Jack shook his head. " Will, I think Elizabeth is a lying, pirate wenching drunkard who likes to kill people with poor hygiene. But I don't _love _her, if that's what you mean. Because that _is _what the real question is, right, William?"

Jack studied Will's face, and then suddenly sauntered off of the deck.

" What is it dat you really seek, William Turner?"

He swiveled around, and found Tia Dalma staring at him.

" Did you hear what I asked Jack?" Will asked.

" Nooo…I don't have to eavesdrop to know that your destiny points to something otherYou have a touch of destiny that I cannot _resist._ One that I _must _study." She took a few steps closer to Will, who pressed himself up against the side of the ship.

" What destiny?"

" Ohh," Tia Dalma laughed softly. " You do not know?"

" I know what my duty is, if that's what you mean." Will realized he didn't like talking to Tia Dalma. She seemed very unpredictable.

She fingered her necklace. " Your _duty_ become your _destiny. _You can't deny your _destiny. _It eat your-," She paused, and touched her chest. " –heart. It toy with your soul. And it tempt you to fulfill your desire, William Turner. The same desire challenges your _duty._" She laughed again, and left in the same manner as Jack did, utterly confusing Will. Figuring that he had enough for one night, he went to the crews quarters.


	5. I Keep My Promises

They both shared polite words during the days following that night. Simple things, things that were cover-ups for what was lurking behind every " Yes" and " No". But since they had been acting like that long before the voyage began, the crew's reactions did not change at all. Whether or not Jack saw this as the opportunity to woo Elizabeth, he certainly did not seize the moment. It did become awkward once, however, when in the morning Elizabeth became sea sick over the side of the boat, and she welcomed Will's help, then remembered that they weren't on good terms yet.

The sea was choppy now that they were out of World's End, yet the wind still howled and was very bitter with cold. At least they could actually feel heat when there was sunlight, in comparison to the land of the dead where they could not. One rare night when the waves were calm and the air was warm, Will was on watch. The deck was empty, save for Elizabeth, who was seated among a half dozen crates. He came over to her.

" How are you feeling?" Will asked, standing in front of her.

She looked up, not very surprised by his presence. " Feeling?"

" You were sick again this morning," he reminded her, and Elizabeth nodded.

" Yes-yes, I'm feeling better now, thank you." Will nodded, and sat down beside her.

" I never told you…I'm sorry about your father, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked at him. " Thank you."

Will nodded again, and stood up, and walked to the railing.

"Will?"

" Yes?"

" I'm sorry about your father, too."

Will didn't know what to say to that, so he just walked back to her and sat down.

" What do you mean?"

Will could feel Elizabeth shifting beside him. He dared to edge closer toward her.

" I know what has to be done to bring him back from the Dutchman. I feel sorry that you want to do such a thing. Staying forever on that horrible ship, but being torn-,"

" It's a choice I have to make, Elizabeth," Will knew that his voice was cold, and he wished it wasn't so. "I keep _every_ promise I make." _Including that of our engagement, _Will thought bitterly. Carefully, he found a match and relit a lamp.

Now she was bathed in the soft glow of the candlelight. Her hair looked so, so soft. Her eyes were deep and mellow brown, and pooled with something Will couldn't name- hurt, desire? Will had a hard time not noticing how she looked, even when he was angry with her.

" I just don't want to see you get hurt," Elizabeth spoke softly, so softly that Will had a hard time hearing her. But once he did realize what she was saying, anger bubbled up inside of his chest. She didn't worry about him getting hurt when she kissed Jack. She didn't worry about him getting hurt when she ignored him and his attempts at reconciliation.

" Why do you worry about this? You never have before."

She was silent, and Will looked down at the floorboards. He felt Elizabeth's hand pulling on his chin, and he suddenly found himself caught with her eye contact once again. He tried to pull away, and she put both of her hands on the side of his face, forcing him to look at her. When he did, she spoke.

" You thought I loved him."

Will stood up quickly, but all of a sudden Elizabeth seemed fearless. She didn't look down at the floorboards, she held Will's eye. It angered him even more to think that she was humoring him, thinking him a jealous prat. _But that's what you are. _

" I saw you kiss Jack. What else was I to think?"

" Will, I had no choice."

" You chose not to tell me."

" It wasn't your burden to bare." Elizabeth pulled on his arm, silently asking him to sit down. He swung his arm out of her grip. Elizabeth flinched.

" But I bared it, didn't I? I just didn't know what it was." He moved closer, and put his hands on both sides of her body, barricading her in her seat on the crate. " How can I trust you if you make your choices alone?" he whispered.

" You can't."

Will stopped breathing for a moment. His eyes filled with emotion, and Elizabeth's did as well. She looked sincerely regretful, but Will was too hurt. Didn't she see at all what she was doing to him? She used to be the only inconsistency, the only loyalty in his life. He could never trust Jack, nor the crew of the Black Pearl, and not even the people of Port Royal. Elizabeth's love was the only thing he could ever count on, the only thing that ever felt right. Now, she was suddenly turning everything he believed in upside down.


	6. What Always Happens, Happens

It was very difficult for them to be on a ship together. For one, they couldn't avoid one another for very long, seeing as the ship was only yards long, and both Elizabeth and Will wished for miles to separating them. Elizabeth was sick every single morning, but now Tia Dalma assisted her and looked after her. Will would have, seeing as Elizabeth was so ill, but he felt that he didn't have the right to even touch her anymore.

The wind kicked up, making the sails billow against the pressure of the invisible, and resulted in the waves being choppy and quite big. By nightfall, it calmed slightly, but during the day it was a constant strain to keep the ship in check. It was hard work, keeping the Black Pearl running, and it obviously exhausted everybody.

Will had first watch during the night, and it was calm, the same conditions that the sea was when he confronted Elizabeth. Or, rather, when she conrfronted him. Either way, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

" Will."

Jack was standing behind him, looking very grave and he had dark eyes. Will walked over to him. " What's the matter?"

Jack paused, then spoke quietly. " It's Elizabeth".

Will pushed past Jack, and bolted down the steps into the hull of the Black Pearl. He thrust past Gibbs, and some other Crew members who were huddled around the doorway of Elizabeth's quarters.

She was on the bed, her hair loose and covering the pillow. Her eyes were half closed, and her forehead was shiny from sweat. Tia Dalma was standing over her, muttering while wringing a cloth into a blow of water. Elizabeth was just in her shift, the top of it unbuttoned.

Will shoved through the doorway, and slammed the door closed on the hovering crewmembers. Jack swiftly made it through before Will shut him out. He went to a corner, while Will knelt next to Elizabeth. She didn't seem to register that he was there.

" What happened?" Will asked, taking Elizabeth's cold hand into his own. He pushed some hair off of her forehead. Immediately, he forgot all about their fight.

" Will?" Elizabeth asked breathlessly, hearing his voice. Will squeezed her hand.

" She fainted below deck, the strain bein' do' much for 'omeone in her condition," Tia Dalma said, and she gracefully lifted the top of Elizabeth's shift away from her chest, exposing her stomach. There was a noticeable bump, and Will put his hand on it.

" Con-condition?" Will asked anxiously.

Tia Dalma smiled. " She be wid' chil'.."

Will looked at Elizabeth. She had her head turned toward him, just staring. There was obvious pain in her eyes. She looked so tired…Will looked up at Tia Dalma.

" Really?"

The woman nodded, and turned to Jack. " Out." She ordered, pointing her finger at the door. Jack left nonchalantly, but not before cuffing Will on the head as he left. When Jack left, Tia Dalma pulled the blanket that was around Elizabeth's waist off, and then began to unbutton the rest of the buttons on her shift. Will turned away.

" Why you be' doin' dat?" Tia Dalma huffed at him. " You were da' one who put er' like dis' anyway."

Will just shook his head, and looked Elizabth straight in the eye, deciding that was a good place to look. " Elizabeth..Oh, God..how?"

" Don't ask that. Will, are you angry?"

Will shook his head again, and smiled slightly. " Of course not. I'm sorry."

Elizabeth bit her lip, and Will gently put a hand on the side of her face. She spoke, her voice breaking. " I'm sorry. I want you to trust me. You have to understand why I had to…" Her eyelids closed a bit more.

" Shh, now." Will said. " I understand, alright? Let's just forget about it." He looked down at her stomach again. " I don't know if you should be on a ship like this."

Elizabeth just closed her eyes. Tia Dalma saw, and came over to her, and pulled the blanket up just under her stomach. " You be going now, William Turner. I talk wid' you outside of da' door."

Will nodded, and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek. " I love you," he whispered. She had already fallen asleep. He left the room, and waited for Tia Dalma outside. The woman walked out, quietly closing the door behind her.

" Is she going to be alright?" Will asked her.

" She be fine- if nothing happen."

" Like what?"

Tia Dalma laughed, displaying her rotten teeth. " What always happen on ships run by da' pirates- anything. She shouldn' be on ere', but dere' is nofink we can do. I'll watch ova' her. Give her dings' to calm her and da' babe."

" Is this why she has been so sick?" Will asked. He had dozens of questions.

Tia Dalma nodded. " But don't you be worryin' much longer, William Turner. You still have a job to do, and a destiny to be fulfilled. Don't be getting all excited abou' bein' a fa'der, because it won't be doin' you any good."

She dipped her head at him, then opened the door to Elizabeth's room, and shut it. Will sat on the steps that led to the deck, filled with a dread that couldn't even be extinguished by the news.


	7. The Vulnerability of Trust

The next morning Elizabeth was woken up by a tapping noise. Groggily shifting herself onto her back, she barely had time to register where she was when the door flung open, and Will strode in looking anxious.

" Will….what's the matter?" Elizabeth asked quickly.

He only looked at her, then sighed. He silently began to laugh at himself, and Elizabeth pulled him onto the mattress next to her. " Will?"

" Just..forget it. I only wanted to make sure you were alright," he took her hand in his. " And you are alright, so I'll just leave you to your peace then."

Something in his demeanor made Elizabeth suspicious. " Why are you so different today? Was it because of last night, or…?"

Will quickly shook his head. " No, Elizabeth, its nothing like that. Just don't worry, love." He leaned forward, and kissed her forehead. He stroked her hair for a quarter of a second, and then got up to leave.

" Are you tired?" He asked her.

Elizabeth shook her head. " I don't feel any different than I did yesterday." She stretched her arms. " I'll be up on deck in five minutes, Will."

But he vehemently shook his head. " No, you won't. You can't work a ship while your _pregnant._ You'll get hurt. I won't let you." He smiled apologetically.

" Will Turner, don't fool yourself into thinking that you can order me around, and tell me what I can do and what I can't do, just because I'm carrying your child." Her eyes evoked seriousness, and she stood up. She walked to a small chest, and pulled out her clothes. She began to unbutton her nightgown, and then looked over her shoulder at Will, who was still in the room.

" I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Mr. Turner. I've decided to set an example of propriety for this child. Not to mention that my waistline looks ghastly at the moment." She smiled, her eyes laughing at him.

Will shook his head, and walked over to her. He turned her around so that she was facing him, and finished unbuttoning her nightgown for her, right down to the end of her stomach. After he did so, he gently kissed her stomach, right on the slight bump.

" I disagree. I think-" He raised himself up so that he was on her level. " -that I have never seen you looking so beautiful in my entire life."

Elizabeth stopped smiling, and her eyes grew dewy with tears. She looked down so that Will wouldn't see, but he put a hand under her chin and made eye contact. Immediately, she lurched herself into his arms, and he quickly wrapped one hand around her back and the other on her hair. He held her so tightly while she sobbed onto him, her cries muffled by his shirt. He rocked her against him, stroking her hair in a comforting way.

" Elizabeth, what's the matter? Why are you crying, love?"

She hiccupped, and leaned up against him. With her face pressed into his shoulder, she whispered, " I'm so afraid. I didn't even think that you wanted a baby, much less with me. Ever since I…"

" I thought I told you to forget about that, alright? It doesn't matter, Elizabeth, it really doesn't. I was being stubborn, I was just worked up over my father and all, and the chest, and I should have trusted you…should have realized that you had good intentions," He pulled her away from him, so that he could look at her. " Of course I want this baby. I've never been so happy. We're going to be alright, Elizabeth, you're just going to have to promise me something."

Elizabeth bit her lip. " What is it?"

" I really don't want you on this ship. I'm afraid at what will happen…I need to get that chest, and I need to stab the heart. I can't do that if you're here, and if I'm worried about you and the baby. You have to protect our child, Elizabeth, and that isn't going to happen on this ship".

Her eyes widened. " So that's it, then? If you think I'm going to be a nuisance to you, then we shouldn't have even done it- shouldn't have even _thought _about doing it."

" That's _not _it, Elizabeth," Will said firmly. " D'you think that I really want you gone? Of course. But I can't protect you on this ship, I can't protect you if I'm finding the chest. And now, it's not only you that I need to protect.."

" You never needed to protect me, Will, can't you see that?" Elizabeth's voice grew slightly hysterical.

Will opened his mouth, then closed it again. Let Elizabeth think she didn't need protecting, he would just make it worse by saying otherwise. " Even if you never wanted it, my protection was there. But what about our _child, _Elizabeth? The child that is inside of you, the child that is ours, the child that I need safe and secure. If you are in the midst of fighting, you can't protect it, I can't protect it…"

Elizabeth had stopped trying to talk. She was stony faced, her expression bore into his own as he let his sentence hang. When she whispered, he could barely here her.

" But who can you trust, if I'm not here?"

Will shrugged. " I plan alone, Elizabeth, which might be for the best."

" You'll be dead. You will die if you're on your own. You'll die fighting on this stupid ship, and I won't know about it until God knows when. When I'm sitting in port, nursing a baby, and realize that you will never come home to me. You can't do that to me, Will. I can't leave you again."

Will knew that she was referring to when they were not speaking to one another. He felt emotion stir inside of him, and he quickly tried to force tears from welling up into his own eyes. " I already told you, we'll be alright….I'll come home…I promise."

He regretted saying that as soon as the words left his mouth. Why did he keep making promises that would be impossible to keep? He knew what he had to do once he had the chest in his possession, and Elizabeth did too.

" If we're both going to be alright, then why do I have to leave? William, I am not leaving this ship, and you can't make me, even by force. You can try to drag me from the ship, but I will not-be-leaving. D'you understand? It's not going to happen. It never will happen, not until you and I will walk off this ship together." She took both of his hands, and pulled him closer to her, so that they were inches apart. " Even if I have to give birth on this ship."

Will pulled himself away from her, striding quickly to the doorway and wrenching the wooden door open. He took the stairs leading to the deck two at a time, and didn't stop his quick pace until he reached the bow of the Black Pearl. Feeling the sun and spray of the sea on his face, the anger, brokenness, and surrender came all at once. Why couldn't she understand? It wasn't up to her anymore, not when she was sharing her body with something that was his too. If she got hurt because he couldn't watch over her…

Will didn't even want to think about that. But he couldn't get something she had said out of his mind.

_But who can trus,, if I'm not here? _

No one. Not Jack, not Barbossa, not the crew. He didn't even trust his father yet. But he couldn't risk Elizabeth's life just because he was afraid of being vulnerable, could he? It would be the most selfish thing he could ever do.

Will sighed, and ran his hands over the smooth edge of the ship's railing. He looked at the churning waves, slamming against the side of the Black Pearl. Everything had to be so difficult for him! Why couldn't they just make the whole thing easier and listen to him-

" Will."

He turned around. It was Elizabeth. She came over to him slowly, and he held out an arm to her. She settled herself in front of him, so that she was pressed against the railing, Will's arms around her as he dug his face into the graceful arch of her neck, breathing in her scent.

" I'm sorry. I'll leave, if that's what you really want me to do."

He turned her around, holding her at arms length so that he could look her straight in the eye. " Promise?"

She nodded, and went into his embrace, squeezing his back tightly. " I promise," she murmured, a solitary tear falling off of her cheek and onto his vest. " But you have to hold up your end of the bargain, too."

" Which is?"

Elizabeth paused before continuing. She kissed Will on the cheek.

" You have to come home."


	8. Truth Will Out

The mood of the ship changed after Will announced that they had to make port, and leave Elizabeth in the safest place possible. The crew seemed almost wary of him, thinking that he had some grand scheme that would cheat them all. Jack didn't even seem to care that Elizabeth was leaving. He said goodbye to her the moment Will made his announcement, then hurried below decks. It wasn't like they would find port in three seconds, it would take days…

That same night, Will entered the hall that led to Elizabeth's room. He made to knock on the door, but held back his fist when he heard voices coming from the insides.

" - is that why he's been so upset lately?"

Elizabeth's voice sounded worried, and anxious. Will knew that the conversation was about him.

" Yes, William knows what e' 'as to do, even do' e' doesn't wan' to be leavin' 'is love behin'. But when e' stab da' heart, William Turner will 'ave to take da place of Davy Jones, spendin' is' eternity on da decks of da Dutchman…." Tia Dalma cooed.

Will heard Elizabeth's intake of breath. He resisted the urge to cry out to her, to explain himself.

" So-so...Will won't be able to come on land? He-he will have to li-live at s-sea?? I will never see him a-again?"

Tia Dalma probably nodded, because the next thing Will heard was Elizabeth let out a sob, and then suddenly the door in front of him was wrenched open, and Elizabeth, her eyes bloodshot, stood in front of him.

Elizabeth registered who he was, then pushed him out of her way. Will grabbed her arms, trying to keep her where she was, but she forced him off of her, then sprinted up to the deck. Tia Dalma sauntered out of the room, and Will turned on her.

" Why did you say that to her?" He demanded roughly.

Tia Dalma raised her eyebrows. " what were you goin' to do? _Niot _tell 'er? It be easi'a dis way, when de separation will not be as 'ard for her…"

" She's _pregnant. _She can _miscarry_, " Will spat out at her. Tia Dalma shrugged.

" I know dat. But listen to me, boy, the pain of sittin' at home for years, waitin' for _you, _will make er' miscarry even more dan she will now."

Will turned from her, and sprinted up the stairs that led to the deck. He heard silence.

" Elizabeth?"

Nothing. He quickly walked to the bow of the boar, and still did not see her. He turned swiftly, and made his way to the stern, when suddenly he saw her.

Elizabeth was standing up on the railing, holding to the rigging. She was crying, the win blowing her hair back, her upright posture showing off her pregnancy. Will noticed that she looked exactly the same way as she did when she saw her father, when she was about to jump…

" Elizabeth, no!"

He had never ran so fast to get to her, and as Elizabeth looked back, she spoke, her voice muffled by throaty sobs.

" If I die at sea, I can be with you again."

She let go of the rigging, but Will reached her before she could jump. Elizabeth screamed as his arms came around her waist, and he pulled her roughly from the railing. And she thrashed against him, beating him with her arms, and Will dragged her toward the middle of the deck, where she couldn't jump. The crew, alerted by Elizabeth's screams, had come to the deck, rubbing their eyes, and staring at Elizabeth.

Will wrestled her to the floor, and straddled on top of her, his arms pinning her hands away. She couldn't move while he had her pinned to the deck like that, and the realization in her face as she widened her eyes, broke Will's heart.

" I'm sorry," He whispered, feeling wetness in his eyes.

" Well, I'm not!" Elizabeth spat at him, and she took advantage of Will's vulnerability and pushed him off of her. She got to her feet, and ran to the side of the ship.

Will got their first, and restrained her again. " Elizabeth, stop it!"

" No..no, I won't stop it…not when it's your death sentence I'm signing by leaving this ship, not when its you who will walk to death openly…so I won't stop it…"

The crew was staring at the ground politely, and Will also avoided any of their gaze. Jack and Barbossa had now come on deck too; confusion clouded Jack's eyes.

" Oi, what be going on?" He asked, crooking a finger at Will.

" Elizabeth," Will pulled her closer to him. " Is trying to jump overboard again."

Jack shook his head. " Don't be doing that, love. William,." He nodded at Will. " I see you have the lass under control, so my crew will be going back to their duties, is that right?"

The deck was cleared, and Will noticed that Elizabeth had stopped trying her hardest to throw him off, he loosened his restraint slightly. Elizabeth didn't notice.

" Are you crazy?" Will asked her in a whisper. " Are you absolutely insane?"

The way he had Elizabeth positioned was so that her back was to him, and he couldn't see her face. He still heard her, though. " Leave me alone, Will. Just let me go..please…."

Ignoring her plea, Will hoisted her into his arms, in such a tight embrace so that she couldn't possible leave. Her wiggling and thrashing about didn't make it easier, but he shuffled toward the stairs, and managed to make it down to her room. He kicked the door open, and quickly laid Elizabeth down on the bed. He ran back to the door, and he locked it behind him, putting the key in his pocket so that Elizabeth couldn't attempt to leave again.

He walked over to her on the bed. She looked so small, so frail, and Will knew that he had to protect her. He had been doing a horrible job of it.

He sat down next to her. She stared at him, but he couldn't bare to look back at her.

" I can't believe that you wouldn't tell me that. I can't believe that you would let me be ignorant, leave the ship, and then go home, waiting for a man that would never return. I _can't believe _you would do that." Her voice was coated in anger.

Will rubbed his face with his hand. He hadn't noticed that he had been silently crying. " I'm sorry. You have to know that I'm sorry. But you wouldn't leave if you knew…"

" You should have let me die…you should have just let me die…"

" If you died at sea now, you'd be under the rule of Davy Jones, not me. He would never take a woman on his ship. We wouldn't be together anyway, D'you understand?" Will looked at her.

" Of course I don't understand. Of course I don't understand why you would do that. If you're going to die, then at least let me die too. It's better than being without you for the rest of my life. Do _you _understand _that?" _ Elizabeth shot out of the bed, and ran to the door. Will didn't even move, knowing that he had the key to the lock. Elizabeth jiggled the handle, then slowly turned to face Will.

" Let-me-out."

" No."

She stared hard at him, then tried jiggling the door again. She pounded on it, but the door remained closed. Suddenly, Elizabeth crumpled to the ground. Will was at her side immediately. He lifted her up, doll-like, and brought her to the bed. She was conscious, and sobbing. He still had her in his arms as he sat on the bed, her folded up in him.

" I love you so much, Elizabeth. That's why I need you to leave. I wouldn't be doing this otherwise."

She clung tighter to him, crying onto his shirt. Will buried his face in her hair, and started to cry with her.


	9. It's Alright

Elizabeth refused to leave her room, and she wouldn't take her meals. Will begged her to see reason, to remind her of the baby, but she just ignored him. Tia Dalma was constantly in her room, watching over Elizabeth. It angered Will that the woman who caused all of this was being welcomed by Elizabeth, when she would turn away every time Will came near her.

They spotted land in five days. Will directed the crew to make port there, silently hoping that it was a safe place. Elizabeth would be able to blend in there, tell everyone that her husband was at sea….there wouldn't be many questions asked…anyway, she looked different from when she did when she left Port Royal. Her hair was lighter, her skin darker, and her pregnancy had changed her body shape.

When they lowered the anchor and the dinghy, Will knocked on Elizabeth's door. Tia Dalma opened it, saw Will, and then left. Will walked into Elizabeth's room.

Her small trunk was packed, and Elizabeth was putting a dress on over her shift. Her back was to Will. Will cleared his throat.

" Are you ready, Elizabeth?"

She turned, and nodded at him. She finished buttoning her dress, then went to lift her trunk. Will immediately took it himself. " You shouldn't be lifting things," Will murmured.

She nodded, but didn't make to leave the room. " Will…"

He looked up at her. She was twisting her hands. " Will, please don't do this. Please."

He sighed, but shook his head. He held out an arm to her, and she came into his embrace. He squeezed her tightly, then put an arm around her shoulders. Elizabeth put her arm around his waist. They left the room, forgetting the trunk.

It was a beautiful day, and as two crew members went below to get Elizabeth's belongings, the rest stood near the drop off where he dinghy rested. Barbossa took off his hat to Elizabeth, and Gibbs nodded at her. Jack was already in the dinghy, waiting. They went over to the side of the ship, and Jack held his arms up for Will to lift Elizabeth down to him. Will picked her up, and slowly lowered Elizabeth into the boat. Jack placed her on an upturned crate, and Will jumped into the dinghy. He sat next to Elizabeth, and took her hand.

The crew waved as the dinghy set off, Jack rowing farther and farther away from the Black Pearl…

" Wait!" Elizabeth called out, her voice slightly hysterical. " Wait, Jack, stop…"

Will put an arm around her waist and pulled Elizabeth onto him. He hugged her from behind. " Calm down, love. It's alright."

Elizabeth closed her eyes. She didn't speak until they reached the dock. Jack threw Elizabeth's trunk to the waiting dockhand, then clambered onto the creaking pier. Will lifted Elizabeth up to him again.

They walked through the town, which was small and white washed. There were several fisherman with their carts on the outskirts of the dock, small children darting in and out of houses. There were three woman washing cloths in a fountain in the center of the square. All in all, it looked like a safe place for Elizabeth to be.

They had planned to find Elizabeth a room in an inn, and Will had payment in the form of a gold wristwatch and five crates of rum. Will looked over at Elizabeth, and her face was apprehensive. He squeezed her shoulder, and guided her into the Wooden Shoe, an inn that they had just spotted.

They quickly arranged for a room, and Jack waited downstairs while Will and Elizabeth followed the matron. The room was small, with a single bed and dresser, table and two chairs. It had a window that overlooked port, and had clean floor rushes. Will set Elizabeth's trunk in a corner, and turned to her.

She wasn't crying, her face was expressionless. He sighed, and took her hands.

" Don't be angry with me, darling…think of the baby…"

" I'm not angry with you."

Will knew that Elizabeth was lying, but seeing as she was trying not to cry, Will let it drop. He hugged her. " I love you."

She twitched in his embrace.

Will stepped away from her, and went to the door. " Everything will be fine. You'll…you'll be a good mother, Elizabeth."

She looked up at him. " When will I see you?"

He didn't want to keep making promises. " I don't know." When she didn't say anything more, he turned to leave.

" Will!"

Elizabeth lurched herself into his embrace, and kissed him passionately. He returned it with yearning, breathing in her sweet scent and feeling the softness of her skin on his. He pulled away, and put his hands on the side of her face.

" I love you."

He left, closing the door behind him. He heard a sob right before he closed it. Jack walked beside him in silence, and it was only when they finished rowing the dinghy, and were back on the deck of the Black Pearl when he finally spoke to Will.

" You did the right thing, mate. She's safe now."

Will nodded. He knew that it was he right thing to do, but he couldn't get the image of Elizabeth, sitting alone in that small room, her hand on her stomach, out of his mind. He retreated down to the hold, which he knew was empty. He went to the back, sat on a crate, and put his face in his hands. He started to cry.


	10. A Flaw In the Plan

Elizabeth fell upon her bed with tears in her eyes. _Gone…gone…_she bit her lip to supress more sobs from escaping. The matron was a helpful woman, inquiring into how Elizabeth was faring. She had work to do, so she couldn't stay. Elizabeth didn't want to worry about how she would care for this child. She didn't have an ways of income…she couldn't go back to Port Royal…

She wiped at her cheeks. She missed Will already. From her window, she could make out the black sails of the Black Pearl as it sailed away. It pained her to know that Will was on it, leaving her…

There was a knock on the door. " Yes?" Elizabeth called, rising from the bed with difficulty because of her aching back and thick stomach. It was the matron, who carried a try with broth and bread on it, with some light ale.

" I thought you might be wanting something to lift your spirits," The old woman explained. " Me name be Dora, I own this place.If you be needing anything else, darling, just let me know…" Dora smiled at Elizabeth, and backed out of the room.

The food smelled rather good, but Elizabeth felt nauseous in the presence of anything that was alive, anything that was real…anything that would just prove to her that all of this was really happening…that she wouldn't be seeing Will for a long time…perhaps never again.

With a sob, she fell facedown upon the pillows, and muffled her cries as she heard Dora's thick footsteps outside of her door. Elizabeth, deciding for some sleep, closed the shutters on her room window, bolted them and crossed the threshold to bolt the door, then undressed until she was just in her shift. Although she couldn't see herself in one, Elizabeth knew that a full body mirror would show her protruding middle. It was getting rather large, and difficult to do your normal ship routines. _I guess I won't have to worry about that, now, will I?, _Elizabeth thought bitterly.

She sat on the bed, clothed in darkness except for a small stream of light that came from the place where the door met the floor. Closing her eyes, Elizabeth fell asleep.

_THUD. THUD. THUD. _

Elizabeth was awoken by the pounding of fists on her door. Rousing herself up, she had just grabbed a cloak and swung it around her shift before the door burst open. Four men clad in red, English livery, heavily armed, strode into the door. Following into their wake was Dora, who looked confused and frightened.

" I told you not to bother her, she's very, _very _ill at the moment! Can't this wait-oh!"

One of the guards had knocked Dora unconcious onto the floorboards with the butt of his rifle. Elizabeth gasped, staring at the old woman's limp frame.

" What is going on? What are you doing?" Elizabeth demanded of the men as they came toward her.

" Miss Elizabeth Swann, you are under arrest for assisting to release a pirate….the same charges that you and your fiancee, a Mr. William Turner, escaped months ago.." One of the men, with a smirk, motioned toward the other soldiers.

" No- no…I- unhand me! Stop it-,"

Two of them came upon Elizabeth, forcing her to the ground and putting handcuffs on her. She kicked one in the face, and managed to jab the other man in the abdomen with her elbow when she made a run for the door.

The third soldier caught her around the waist roughly and hauled her towards the center of the bedroom. He quickly bound the tops of her arms together, while the other man poured the contents of a dark bottle onto a cloth, then tied the cloth around her nose.

It was whiskey, and Elizabeth fought to not breathe it in, but she had to comply, and faded into unconciousness.


	11. Lord Cutler Beckett

" - Lord Beckett, Sparrow won't be very keen on the proposition, will he?"

" Oh, he will. Once he see's what we've got."

" But it's Turner who's the fiancee, not Sparrow."

" Turner..Sparrow..it doesn't really matter which one it is, they'll both do anything-,"

Elizabeth sat up, still seeing darkness, and heard the voices stop. Footsteps, and Elizabeth heard deep breathing over where she sat. Instinctively, she kicked her leg up, and heard an " Oof!" as her foot met someone's stomach. Immediately, she was shoved back onto a hard surface.

" I would be careful if I were you, Miss Swann-,"

Cutler Beckett stood before her as he took off the blindfold. He was smirking at her. Elizabeth saw that she was on the floor, and in a room that she supposed was the undedeck of an East India ship, feeling the rocking that made her stomach churn even more.

" I would be very careful, seeing as you have death hanging over you. A death that can be-," He put a finger under her chin." - postponed…do you understand, Miss Swann?"

" It's Mrs. Turner," Elizabeth spat at him. This wasn't entirely true..she and Will weren't married yet…but having a child together changed that, didn't it? Beckett grinned wolfishly.

" Ah, I see. Well, Mrs. Turner, you should be glad that we are using formalities at all!"

" Why is that?" Elizabeth asked, staring at Beckett as his gaze slid down the length of her. If he noticed her stomach he gave no sign of it at all. Elizabeth prayed that he didn't, it would put her in a place of more vulnerability that she knew would be a hazard. She noticed that the owner of the other voice was gone; she and Beckett were alone.

" Because I have half a mind to kill you right now." Beckett pulled out his pistol, and aimed it at her face. Elizabeth felt her blood run cold. When Beckett held his fire, but didn't lower the pistol, Elizabeth dared to ask-

" Then why didn't you just now?"

Beckett turned red, and he uncocked his pistol and stowed it beneath his vest. He strode up to Elizabeth, and roughly pulled her off of the floor by her upper arm. Elizabeth winced.

" Don't worry, I will. It's just the question of when and where- in front of Turner, or when he has no idea. I prefer to shoot you in cold blood before the eyes of your fiancee- who will soon follow in the footsteps of Jack Sparrow as Sparrow makes his way to the hangman's noose." He dropped her, and then put a foot on her stomach. Elizabeth gasped in pain.

" I know that it's a child you carry inside of you, but I want to know this. Whose it it, whore, the illegitimate of Sparrow or the genuine of Turner?"

He kicked Elizabeth aside, and she rolled away from him. " I thank God it's not the bastard of Beckett," Elizabeth shot at him.

Beckett was on top of her at once, his hands digging into her shift, baring her stomach. He pulled out a knife, and touched the top of it to her stomach. Elizabeth screamed, and he clamped a hand over her mouth.

" Don't think that I won't do it. Don't be a fool and think that I will show you mercy."

Elizabeth nodded vehemently, and suddenly felt short of breath. Beckett noticed that she looked queasy, and he got off of her. He approached the doorway, called up it, and came back to Elizabeth. " Remember what I said," he murmured, leaving the room as another man entered it.

This man was burly, and he handcuffed Elizabeth again, and pulled her to a chair. He shut the door behind him as he left, and Elizabeth heard a _click _as the lock was turned.

She sighed, and put her face in her hands. Beckett had no reservations about harming her, she knew that much. She had to be complient, she knew that much. She could also gather that whatever ship she was on was on the search for the Black Pearl, so if she saw Will again, then a plan of action could be formed. For now, she was too scared to try anything on her own. Will was right. She had more than one body to protect now, and she would try her hardest to keep her baby safe.


	12. The Real Bargain

Days went on, and the Black Pearl sailed the seas under a threat. Two days before, the pirate ship had come head to head with a small East India Trading Company schooner, and they had to pray for the wind to take them far away. The schooner, obviously alerted by the black sails, turned quickly toward the nearest port. Will knew that the company would be after the Black Pearl now that they had a lead.

" Sir."

Will turned toward the doorway of the hold. A crew member stood there.

" Yes?" Will asked.

The crew member gulped. " A ship's been spotted."

Will inwardly groaned, but followed the man out of the hold. Squinting into the bright sunlight, Will found Jack at the wheel, contemplating his compass with one hand.

" Jack.." Will labored up the steps to the wheel. " Jack, is it the company?"

Jack ignored him, but Barbossa nodded. " Aye, and they fly white colors. They are heading for a meeting between captains, they are." He frowned, and looked out toward the sea, where a large ship was hovering hundreds of yards away.

" Will we fly ours?" Will asked, addressing the question to Barbossa now that Jack wasn't paying attention.

" Yes," Jack grumbled, snapping closed the compass. " But why those dogs aren't raising them fast enough is beyond me. Oi, you, move!" Jack yelled at the crewmembers who were wrestling with the fabric that was the Black Pearl's flag.

" What's the plan? Are we going to be….peaceful?" Will asked Barbossa.

" No. The minute the higher bid turns to them, we attack."

" Doesn't that seem rather foolhardy? They will be preparing to fight also."

Barbossa glared at Will, and left him standing alone on the upper deck. As the two ships labored through the water until they were yards apart, Will could see Cutler Beckett standing on the deck opposite to him.

" Sparrow, I have some matters of business with you that need to be taken care of," Beckett called out to Jack.

Jack visibly shrugged. " I'm a little busy at the moment, being captain to a ship, you see.." Jack swung his arm in the air, motioning to the deck of the Black Pearl as if to make his point.

" A wise man would rethink such a decision, Sparrow."

" Why?"

Suddenly, the cannons on the East India Trading Company ship came out of the hull, and several guns were aimed at Jack.

" Because if you don't, your ship will be blown out of the water."

Pausing dramatically, Jack thought this over. " Fine," He grumbled, acting as though he wouldn't have gone with it all alone. " But it will be your plank that we'll be using".

True enough, a plank was attached to the two ships and Jack, Will, and Barbossa all came onto the _Lady Queen,_ and were settled where Beckett stood.

" So what are these…_negotiations_ that you were yelling about," Jack asked.

Beckett smiled. " The Black Pearl has been playing asylum to convicts for too long. Several of your crewmembers are, under the British crown, subjected of treason and face death." His cold eyes swept over Will. " I'll put this in plain terms for you, Sparrow-,"

" On the contrary, Cutler, I am a very intelligent man," Jack put in, pointing at himself.

Beckett didn't even blink. " Right. Anyway, if you hand over the compass that I still desire, the same compass that Mr. Turner was supposed to come by for me, your crew, your ship, and yourself will all be spared. Do we have an accord?"

" Hold on, hold on….what if I decide that, as a captain of a ship, the negotiations of which you so diplomatically stated are in fact _not _in the best interests of my ship, and disregard the code of loyalty to one's ship that old Georgie himself set out? I would think it criminal-," Jack spoke quickly, but Beckett cut him off.

" I think you'll rethink your decision once you see what we are _really_ bargaining with here," Beckett said coolly. He turned sideways, allowing Will and Jack a view of the doorway leading to a cabin.

Two soldiers hauled Elizabeth out of the dark doorway. She had obviously put up a struggle. Her hair was loose, she had some trails of blood running down her arms from scratches. But the thing that struck Will the most was that through the thin cotton of her shift, clearly visible, was a very swollen stomach.

" Elizabeth!"

He lunged toward where she stood, but two soldiers restrained him. He struggled against the bonds. Elizabeth noticed Will, and put up more of a fight for release.

" Will! Oh, God- Will!"

" Restrain her, please," Beckett said coolly, and said " thank you," once the two soldiers had successfully held Elizabeth back, and controlled her so that she couldn't continue fighting. She stood limp, her eyes on Will.

" Let her go, Beckett," Will said, his arms being held back by the two men. Beckett glared at him.

" If your captain is as intelligent as he says, you will understand that the failure to hand over the compass will result-," He walked over to Elizabeth, and softly stroked her arm. Not being able to do anything, she just glared at him. "- in her death." Beckett unsheathed a small knife and held it to Elizabeth's neck.

" No! Jack, Jack, give it to him! Give it to him now!" Will yelled at Jack, who looked very confused.

" Hold on, Will, hold on…" Jack whispered as he walked to Beckett. " You can't kill her."

" Why ever not, Sparrow?" Beckett humored him.

" Well.." Jack walked to Elizabeth's side, and she looked at him suspiciously. " If you have noticed the width of her stomach, which I am sure you have, you will see that Elizabeth Swann is with child." He leaned in close to her, and pushed the knife away from her neck. " And she can't swing with an innocent inside of her."

Beckett looked angry, but then the smirk came back upon him. " No. But he can." Motioning to Will's captors, they forced him down on his knees and pulled his head up.

" Don't do anything to him! Jack, what are you waiting for? AH!" One of the men restraining Elizabeth had quieted her by hitting her in the stomach. She doubled over immediately. " Will..Oh, God…" she whispered to herself.

Jack thought quick, but dug his hand inside of his coat and pulled out his compass. Beckett's greedy hands were already outstretched before Jack spoke.


	13. No Regrets

Jack's eyes flitted over Beckett's open palm, and made to hand the compass to him. Beckett's eyes flashed greedily, and in his moment of vulnerability Will grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her over to him. The soldiers reacted, but Beckett remained frozen in sight of the compass. Jack opened his mouth as if to talk, but closed it and smiled at Beckett.

" Me ship be needing me. Will!"

Will fought off his captors, and still pulling Elizabeth behind him he reached the rail and grabbed a rope to swing from. Jack had sprinted over the side of the boat and was already on the railing; the ocmpass had been slipped back inside his pocket.

" Come on," Will said to Elizabeth, and helped her stand up on the railing and hold on to the rope. When she was okay, he swung off of the side of the ship, and over the blue water.

Landing on the deck of the Black Pearl, full of adrenaline, Will looked up from where he and Elizabeth had fallen on the floor. Jack was already shouting orders. Will marveled at the easiness of their escape, it seemed _too easy. _

Elizabeth coughed, and rolled onto her back, closed her eyes, and put a hand on her stomach. Will smiled.

" Love," He whispered. " Elizabeth?"

She opened her eyes tiredly and smiled with obvious happiness. " Will, Oh, Will…"

He drew her into an embrace, and she hugged him tightly. " How did this happen? When did they come? How did they-," He whispered into her ear, oblivious to the action surrounding them.

" Shh…" Elizabeth cooed. " I'll tell you later. I'm fine." She forced a smile. "We're _both_ fine." She rested a hand on her stomach, which was feeling taut and pushing against her uncomfortably. _Stop moving, baby…_

Will noticed her grimace. " Are you sure? Did they…_hurt _you?"

Elizabeth shook her head vehemently. " No, not like that. I'm fine, I swear. You should go help them," She said, acknowledging the crew of the Black Pearl. " They're pulling out the cannons."

Will nodded. " I'll bring you below, first." Before she could protest he had scooped her up, buckling slightly under her added weight, and carried her below decks.

" If you thought you could fight before, you can't know. It looks like you're close to the end."

Elizabeth grimaced, but nodded. She felt the baby stir inside of her, as if agreeing with it's mothers decision to stay put. " Just don't get hurt. I love you." He reached down to kiss her, and hugged her again.

" I love you, too."

He left, and closed the door behind him, Elizabeth heard a _click _as he locked the door. He wanted to make sure she was safe- but at least he was close to her this time.

**Hello, people! I'm sorry I took so long to update. I know this chapter was crap, but I felt a bit bad for holding out on you all for this long. Blame Jo Rowling! I'm still suffering from Potter withdrawal, now that it's been more than a month since Deathly Hallows was released sob. I hope you all aren't terrible mad at how unsatisfying this chapter is, and I know a lot of you can guess what will happen. But I warn you- you won't be expecting this! What will happen is not what you think, it's not a very run-of-the-mill conclusion. I hope everyone is well! **

**Cheers, Lindsay **


End file.
